A Rememberable Birthday
by chisio no hime
Summary: Sora's celebrating his 7th birthday! And Kairi has a special gift to give him. Sora/Kairi


I was bored. It all started when I just beat Kingdom Hearts and I had everything needed for the movie mode thing. The Secret Movie Rocked!! And Riku looked sooo awesome!!! But I'm no gonna spoil it. Well this fic is about Sora's 7 b-day. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora woke up sleepily. He saw his mom right in front of him. "Happy Birthday, Sora!" She said as Sora was grabbed in a storm of hugs and kisses.  
  
Sora pushed his mom away. "That hurt." He complained. Sora's mom blushed. "Sorry, I got carried away." "Right." Sora said as he walked to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
When Sora came out of the bathroom, he was wearing a navy t-shirt and khaki pants. "Awwww, you looked so cute." Sora's mother cooed. She took his hand "Come on downstairs, you need to eat breakfast."  
  
After Sora ate breakfast he went outside. "I'll be outside!" He called to his mom as she was clearing away the dishes.  
  
"He guys!" Sora greeted. "Hey Sora, happy birthday man." Wakka said as he threw the Blizball back to Tidus. "Yeah, happy birthday Sora." Tidus added, throwing the ball back to Wakka.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Riku called, jumping down from the palm tree. "Wanna go a round?" Sora turned. "Nah, I'd rather not."  
  
"You afraid you're gonna lose." Riku teased. "No way!" Sora said clenching his fist. "But I'd still rather not." Riku rolled his eyes.  
  
"I was just kidding anyways." Riku said. "I knew that." Sora said. "Yeah right." Riku said, drawing his hands behind his head. "Happy Birthday, anyway." Riku said.  
  
Sora smiled. "Thanks." "Sora!" called his mother. "Time for the party!" "Come on guys." Sora said, motioning to his friends.  
  
"Whoa!" was everyone's answer when they saw Sora's cake. It was a chocolate cake with strawberry icing with a model of the island on the top with 'Happy birthday Sora!" on it.  
  
Tidus looked around. "Hey where's Selphie and Kairi?" Then they heard footprints coming toward them. Everyone turned. "Sorry we're late!" Selphie apologized.  
  
"It took us more time then we thought to make your present." Kairi added. Sora looked at Kairi. She looked like an angel or a princess from on of his storybooks.  
  
"Hello?" Riku called, waving his hand in front of Sora's face. Finally Sora snapped back into reality. "Huh? What?" Sora said confused. Everyone broke into laughter.  
  
Sora blushed. "Sorry." He said meekly. "Well enough talking, do you guys want this cake or not?" Sora's mom asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
After everyone sang 'Happy birthday' to Sora and dug into the cake Sora decided to open his presents. "Man, dat cake was delicious." Wakka said patting his stomach.  
  
"This is from me." Sora's mom said, handing Sora a small wrapped box. Sora opened it; it was a silver necklace with a crown charm on it. (Ring a bell?) "Dis is from me a Tidus." Wakka said handing Sora a long wrapped item.  
  
When Sora unwrapped it, it was a new wooden sword. Sora's eyes sparkled. "Thanks." Sora said. "Here this is from me." Riku said tossing sora something. "Huh!" Sora said, a bit confused when he looked at the item.  
  
It was a paopu fruit. "What's this for?" Sora asked. "Trust me," Riku said. "You'll be glad you have it later in life." Sora sighed and sat it on a table.  
  
"This is from us." Selphie said, referring to her and Kairi. Sora opened it. It was a hardback book. The title read ' Best days of our lives'.  
  
When Sora opened the book he saw pictures of when they were younger and pictures of when Kairi had first arrived at the island and there were more pages for new pictures.  
  
"Wow!" Sora said amazed. The he noticed a note tucked in the back pocket of the book. It read: 'Meet me later on the dock.' "Wonder who that's from?" He said softly.  
  
Maybe, it was from Kairi. Sora smiled. He knew it was. At the end of the party everyone had left to go home. Except Kairi.  
  
She began walking toward the dock. Sora followed her. When they got there, Kairi sat down. Hi. hi, Kairi." Sora said nervously. Sora sat down.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Sora asked. Kairi shook her head. "Happy Birthday Sora." Kairi said as she kissed Sora lightly on his cheek. Sora could've sworn he was dreaming.  
  
When she pulled back, her and Sora were blushing. "Uhhhh, " Kairi said, stumbling over words. Sora hugged her before she could say.  
  
"This is the best birthday I ever had." He said softly, still hugging her. 


End file.
